Items such as electronic surveillance equipment and the like are often positioned in strategic or remote locations and thereafter left unattended. Unless the equipment is securely fixed to a particular surface or other article, the equipment is subject to theft or damage by persons or wildlife. For example, game or hunting type cameras are typically attached to trees or posts via straps or common screw type devices making trail hunting cameras susceptible to unwanted removal by persons or wildlife.
A need exists for protecting against the unwanted removal of such devices.